Finding the Fleece
by Art-and-Music
Summary: This is the sequel to Long Lost. I think you should read that one first. Summary: Aimee and Thalia are both Pines. Most of the campers are out searching for the stolen Fleece. Meanwhile, someone (or someTHING) is plotting the downfall of Olympus. Read, Review, and enjoy! Rated T just in case.


**So, this is the sequal to ****Long Lost**** and I suggest you read that first, or this won't make much sense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Deserai, Aimee, the Fleece theif, and the plot. For the whole story.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Aimee…" Annabeth began, "Sh-she is a-a pine tree. J-just like Th-Th-Thalia," I nodded my head in agreement. Chiron galloped up the hill.

"Is anyone hurt?!" he asked. "I guess you could say that…" Annabeth muttered. Then he noticed the extra pine tree. "Did she…" his voice trailed off, and both Annabeth and I nodded.

"Oh. Well. You two need to get some rest. You're going out to find the Fleece tomorrow."

Annabeth and I nodded, but Annabeth looked angry. Chiron trotted back down the hill. I put my hand on Annabeth's shoulder, and looked her in then eyes. "No."

She nodded and went to cabin six. I walked to cabin three, and climbed in bed.

You're probably guessing i had a dream. Wait for it–I did.

I was standing in a place that i had been too much. You guessed it, the entrance to Tartarus.

"Master," A cold voice said. It wasn't Kronos or any other Titan i had heard. "We have the gift. It is ready to ship out."

"Good. We ship it out tomorrow. Any news about the children?" This voice was familiar somehow. It wasn't Luke, Kronos, or any other titans. It wasn't Gaea or her giants either.

"Most of them have left. One group is leaving tomorrow. Our plans are running perfectly."

"Excellent!" (cue evil laugh here) "It is only a matter of time before the Olympians get their special gift. Then, the downfall of the world shall begin!" (Another evil laugh here).

"Now. Lets send our "Hero" a present shall we?" The cold voice said.

"Of course."

I was whisked from the Underworld, and I saw Frank, Hazel, and Nico. And-Oh my gods, its amazing-They were running from monsters.

Hazel stabbed a hellhound in the paw, and Frank shot it in the neck. A pang of guilt hit me as i thought of Mrs. O'Leary.

Two hellhounds were left, along with a fury.

Frank transformed into an eagle, and began attacking the monsters from above. Right after he got a good hit, Hazel or Nico would come in with their sword. On hellhound vanished, but the other one was a whole lot stronger.

I saw a blur of black and tan, which stopped right when it got to Hazel. Arion. Hazel hopped on.

When the hellhound and fury were lined up, she whispered, "Go!" to Arion. Arion shot forward, and both monsters were dust before they had time to register what happened.

I silently cheered.

I woke up, and saw Annabeth and Grover standing over me. Annabeth was holding a bucket of water. I know because I'm the son of Poseidon.

"Moooooooooornin'" I said. Annabeth jumped, spilling some water on me. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because we have to leave, Seaweed Brain!"

I had totally forgotton about leaving to find the Fleece

"Oh! Right! I'll, uh, get ready, and meet you, er, at the dining pavillion."

"You didn't forget, did you?" Grover asked.

"Of course not!"

"Whatever, " Annabeth said. As she and Grover left, I heard her mutter, "Seaweed Brain."

I got ready, and walked to the dining pavillion. Wise Girl was waiting for me.

I sat down at my table with Annabeth (even though we technacly weren't supposed to).

After breakfast, I went to my cabin to pack. Why couldn't Camp Half-Blood get a break? One tiny summer off. Although, If it did it just wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood.

I pulled out my bag, emtied the supplies from the last quest, and started repacking.

Ambrosia, Nectar, mortal money, Drachmas, Sweatshirt, and a water bottle (filled since this isn't the Hunger Games).

I caught a glimpse of something white and black on my bed that i was sure wasn't there before breakfast. I climbed up the ladder, and was amazed to see…a…a…panda pillow pet?!

I grabbed it, and shoved it in my backpack. No one needed to know that i messed my panda pillow pet that Octavian had ruthlessly murdered. **(A/N: Is there a PercyxPanda pillow pet ship?) **I closed my backpack, and swung it onto to my back. I went to check on Annabeth.

I entered Cabin six. Annabeth and Grover were already there.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm…yeah…"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!" Grover cut in, "Let's go!"

We hiked up Half-Blood Hill. When we got to the top, Annabeth touched the trunk of Thalia's tree. Her eyes were getting a little teary.

"We'll find it," I reassured her. "We're good at this. Just the three of us. Like the good ol' days!"

She nodded, and we began our second quest within the last three days.


End file.
